


That Time When an Archangel Met a Fangirl

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie has always been a good friend of the Winchesters, but she gets even more attached after meeting a particularly entertaining Archangel





	That Time When an Archangel Met a Fangirl

Bored.  There was no other way to describe the feeling.  Charlie was bored.  She wasn’t quite sure how it happened, there were cool weapons, gadgets, secret rooms, and hundreds, no thousands of books…but she was still bored.  She sat in the ‘war room’, as the boys called it, and watched as Sam did research on his computer and Dean downed another shot of whiskey.  

 

She couldn’t help but love these two like brothers, both having drug her into the world of hunting, but they weren’t exactly the most exciting of people at the moment. 

 

“So…why don’t we go to a bar or something?”  Charlie offered.  She was sure she could get Dean in on the idea.  Then they could spend the night looking at sexy women and making bets on who could get the first number.  But it was Sam she had to convince.  She would feel bad leaving him behind, and she knew Dean would too, so it was an all or nothing idea. 

 

“I’m game.  What do you say, Sammy?”

 

The tall brunette looked up over his computer and shook his head.  “Nah, I’m good.  You guys go ahead.  Have some fun.” 

 

 _There goes my plan_ , Charlie thought to herself.  She looked over to Dean who only shrugged his shoulders before pouring himself and her another glass.  “Guess we are staying in…” Dean spoke softly as he slid the drink over to her.

 

 _Man, what I wouldn’t give for some excitement around here_ , Charlie couldn’t help that thought as it passed through her mind.  _Just a little drama, or comedy, to mix things up_.

 

It was then that it happened.  It was as if God on high had heard her prayers and decided to send her a gift.  The lights began to flicker as the table and chairs, pretty much everything, began to shake.  She looked up to Sam and Dean for guidance, but they were already out of their chairs with guns pointed. 

 

“Come here…” Dean pulled Charlie up and pushed her behind him, wedging her between the large table and himself. 

 

“I need a gun!” 

 

Dean glanced back before giving a silent nod, pulling his second weapon from the waistband of his pants.  He was just glad he was cleaning them earlier, now he had plenty to go around. 

 

Suddenly, the world stopped.  No shaking, no flickering lights, no sound, nothing.  Charlie held her breath, _this is the part in the movie where there is a jump scare…where is it?  I know it’s coming_ …

 

“Wow, you guys have the good stuff!”  A voice echoed around the room, originating from her right.  It was light and cheerful, but that didn’t stop her five foot jump and girly scream that erupted from her, right into Dean’s ear. 

 

Both boys turned towards the voice, Dean a little slower as he tried to work the crack in his eardrum out. 

 

“Sorry…”  She whispered as Dean shoved her behind him again, distancing her from the blonde stranger who was now messing with the bottle of whiskey. 

 

He just sat there on the table, legs crossed.  His green jacked crinkled a bit as he moved to prop one elbow on the table as he lay across it, catching his head in his hands.  It looked like he was modeling on the table or something. 

 

“Heya, boys! How’s life?  Treating you good?”  He wore a mischievous smirk as he spoke to the boys. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?  I thought you were dead?”  Sam spoke harshly.  Charlie was a bit taken back, she had never heard such a harsh sound come from him before.  Whoever this guy was, he must be bad news.  But honestly, he didn’t look all that bad, more like a cuddly teddy bear. 

 

“Oh, no need to be like that, Sam-bo.  I know you missed me.”  He pushed himself up and jumped off the table.  “You can’t say you are really surprised.  I mean, it’s not the first time I have faked my death.”  He snapped his fingers as a lollipop appeared in his hand.

 

Dean gave a huff before speaking.  “I suggest you get your trickster ass out of here before we deep fry your wings in holy oil.”  Once again, Charlie was shocked at the harshness coming from Dean. 

 

 _What did this guy do that was so…wait.  Trickster?  Holy oil?  Oh my_ -.  “Holy crap, you’re Gabriel!”  Charlie shrieked, shoving Dean out of the way as she stepped up to the short archangel.  “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it…you…Ah!  I’m Charlie!  You’re really Gabriel?  The trickster archangel?”  There were a lot of things Charlie loved about the Supernatural books, but one of her most favorite characters was the trickster.  And now here he was, right in front of her…as she fangirled all over him.

 

“In the flesh!”  He smiled at her and gave a quick bow.  “And who are you?  Girlfriend?  Do like them tall or bitchy?”  Gabriel sent her a wink, clearly indicating that tall was Sam and bitchy was Dean.

 

“Neither.”  Dean barked out quickly, offended that he was labeled the bitchy one.  If anyone should be bitchy it should be the brother with the best bitch face, which was Sam.

 

“Oh?”  He looked Charlie up and down for a moment before stepping forward into her personal space.  “Do you like them sweet and sexy, then?” 

 

An unexpected blush came to Charlie’s face at his bluntness, but before she could say anything, Dean shoved Gabriel back.  “Listen to me, you feathered creep.  She don’t swing like that.  Now, you have ten seconds to get out of here, or your vessel will be filled with rock salt.” 

 

Gabriel looked shocked as he glanced past Dean at Charlie.  “Ooh…playing for the other team, huh?  You know, I could use a new wing man…er, woman.” 

 

She couldn’t help the laugh that came out of her.  “Wow, you are just as high energy as I thought you would be!”  She stepped back up to him, ignoring the death glare she was receiving from Dean.  “Did you really put the guys in TV land?” 

 

A perfectly timed groan came from both boys as they gave in and moved back to the table.

 

Gabriel laughed as he snapped another lollipop into existence, offering it over to Charlie.  “Sure did, Red.  Didn’t do them much good though, did it?” 

 

Charlie hopped up to sit on the table as she unwrapped the candy.  “And you really put them in commercials and game shows?  Which was your favorite.”  The moans and groans and bitching from the Winchesters were falling on deaf ears as Gabriel leaned forward to talk with Charlie.  Dean rolled his eyes at the realization that Charlie probably just made a new best friend. 

 

“Oh, without a doubt, the herpes commercial.” 

 

“You know what, screw you, man!”  Sam shoved up from his seat and started to walk away as Charlie, and to everyone’s surprise, Dean, started laughing their asses off. 

 

“Oh man, I wish I could have been there.  I bet it was hilarious!”  She spoke without thinking.  She didn’t think about who she just said that to. 

 

The room went silent, once again, putting Charlie on edge.  It was as if a vacuum formed and sucked all the air and sound out.  She looked over to Sam and Dean, who had horrified looks on their faces.  “What?”  She asked innocently, turning back to Gabriel, who was now sporting the most mischievous grin in history.

 

“I think you and I are going to get along just great, Charlie.”  There was then a loud snap…and the bunker was empty.   


End file.
